


Merry Christmas, Doll

by UntilNeverDawns



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, I'm not good at math, Just a fluffy Christmas one shot, Originally Posted to Tumblr, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilNeverDawns/pseuds/UntilNeverDawns
Summary: Tia gets the bright idea for the Sons to do Secret Santa





	Merry Christmas, Doll

The Sons walked into the clubhouse the second week of December and almost thought they were in the wrong place. 

“What the fuck?” Tig said aloud, echoing the thoughts of the other Sons. There were Christmas lights on the bar, and garland surrounding the wall of mugshots. 

“Do y’all like it?” a female voice said, following them in. They turned to see Tia, the girl Gemma had recently hired to help in the office. She had a hopeful look on her face, wanting the approval of the men. 

“It looks great, love,” Chibs said. “We just aren’t used to being so _festive_.”

“Does this mean I should cancel my plans for Secret Santa?” 

“Nah, darlin’,” Jax said. “We could use a little fun.”

**************  
She had decorated the shoebox to almost obnoxious levels. Gold sparkly garland went around the edges, and she had drawn a bunch of Christmas trees and snowmen. Each person in the shop had a slip of paper with their name in the box, and each of the guys had come in at one point or another to choose their person. Now it was her turn. She reached in, grasping at the single piece of paper left in the box. 

She spent a couple days agonizing over the decision, finally picking up her phone and making a call. 

“Hey Drew,” she said into the phone. “You still do stuff with leather, right?”

******************  
The night of the Christmas party arrived. Tia had been working on everything all day, and was relieved when the clock struck time. She was about as festive as she could be, wearing a long-sleeved shirt with an ugly Christmas sweater pattern (god knew Cali was too warm for actual sweaters) and a Santa hat that also had reindeer antlers. 

She looked around, seeing that everything seemed to be set, including a couple croweaters who thought that showing up in various forms of red and white lingerie was a good idea. 

“Looks like it’s gonna be a good party,” Gemma Teller-Morrow said, coming to stand next to the young woman. 

“We can only hope.”

After the guys had grabbed food from the assembled hors d’oeuvres and drinks, they all sat around for the Secret Santa reveal. Tia had arranged a table where people could put their gifts, and now went about distributing them. A small knot of anxiety uncurled in her stomach when she handed Tig his gift. In an effort to not make it obvious, she had purposely used newspaper to wrap it. After seeing the wrap jobs on the other gifts, she figured this was the right move. She still wasn’t sure he was going to like her gift. 

They went around the circle, each person unwrapping their gift and then their Secret Santa revealing themselves. It was easy to tell that the men knew each other very well. Juice was given pot, Happy got refills for his gun cleaning supplies, Jax got an updated Harley manual, Bobby got parts for his old bike that the guys were always giving him shit about, Chibs was given a couple boxes of ammunition...then it came time for Tig to open his gift. Tia held her breath. She had managed to get him a couple things, and she hoped that she hadn’t overstepped her bounds. 

He unwrapped the armbands first. She had heard about what happened to his daughter Dawn, and had a friend emboss her initials onto leather wristbands so he could keep the girl with him. It was personal, and somewhat intimate, but she wanted to do something a bit more meaningful than a pack of cigarettes.

“Wow,” Tig said, running his fingers over the leather. He reached for the other thing in the box, unwrapping a leather wallet with the SAMCRO reaper on it. “Thanks,” he said, looking around the circle. 

“You’re welcome,” Tia said softly. “I’m glad you like them.” 

The men looked over, seeing that there wasn’t a gift in front of the woman. 

“Did ye not get anything, lass?” Chibs asked, an accusatory look going around the circle.

She gave the men a shrug and a half-smile. “There was an odd number.”

Before the Sons could say anything, Tia got up from the circle and left the room. Tig’s eyes followed her.

“She made it all about you guys,” Gemma said from behind the group. “Didn’t want any of it to be about her.”

Outside, Tia looked up at the stars. She should have been more subtle and just put her name in the damn box. Granted, her gift idea was great, but now her anxiety was freaking out. What if Tig figured out about her stupid crush on him? Hell’s bells, the whole damn idea had been so she could do something nice for him without it being obvious how much she cared for him. 

She leaned against the post that held up the awning and sighed for what felt like the millionth time. _You’re an idiot, Tiana Grey_.

“Hey doll,” Tig said, coming up behind her. “Everything okay?”

Tia turned quickly, nodding. “Everything’s fine. Is everything going okay inside?”

Tig’s eyes flicked to something above Tia’s head and he smirked. “Look up, baby.”

Her face flushed scarlet. She had forgotten about the stupid mistletoe… “You--you don’t have to if you don’t--”

Tig put a hand on the side of her cheek, moving in slowly to press his lips to hers. 

“Merry Christmas, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
